The present invention relates to a method of producing voluminous knitted articles, especially for upholstering, on a two-bed flat knitting machine.
During use of knitted articles for technical purposes in which the high stretching ability and elastic deformation ability of knitted articles when compared with woven articles are important, there is a requirement to more or less tightly fill hollow spaces with the knitted article or to provide upholstery coating.